Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for communication technology. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to voice communication. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Users often need voice communication when using some network applications. For instance, a user may need to have a voice conversation with others on a same team while playing an online game. Currently, when a plurality of users need to engage in a voice conversation when using an application, they often need to log into a voice conversation software as well as the application to enter into a voice room for voice conversation.
However, the above-noted conventional technology has some disadvantages. For example, the user needs to log into the voice conversation software, look for a designated voice room and enter the room after logging into the application in order to chat, which is a very complicated process. Meanwhile, friendship chains of different applications cannot be interconnected. For instance, the friends in the voice conversation software are not the friends in the application (e.g., a game) so that it is inconvenient for the user to search for a target friend for communication and establish voice connection with different types of friends when using the application.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for voice communication.